femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Bell (Warehouse 13)
Sarah Bell (Wendy Lyon) is the hidden main villainess from "Trials," episode 3.02 of Warehouse 13 (airdate July 18, 2011). She is the mother of Eric Bell. In the episode, Eric Bell was one of a number of hospitalized patients who had been experiencing sudden memory loss, with the others being Adam, an airline pilot, and Lisa Ward, a surgeon at that same hospital. Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering were working the case, as an artifact was suspected, and they learned that the Adam and Lisa were witnesses in a case involving the murder of a waitress named Amy, a murder that Geoffrey Cedolia, Eric's friend, was arrested for. Regarding the victims, their memories were also regressing; Adam believed he was a child, while Lisa regressed to a teenager. Pete and Myka spoke to Sarah regarding a reporter named Courtney Moore, who had spoken to Amy's mother, with Sarah stating that Courtney was all over the case, leading the pair to believe that Courtney was the culprit. Later on, Pete begins to suffer the same symptoms as the others, as does Courtney when Myka confronts her. The artifact behind the attacks is revealed as a tie clip belonging to famed reporter Walter Winchell, which was shown being worn by Geoffrey's lawyer, Aaron Sawyer. Sawyer stated to Myka during their confrontation that he received the clip as a gift a week prior, but with no note. Myka asked Leena to look into the clip, with Leena revealing that the clip is half of a bifurcated artifact, with Winchell's cuff links being the other half. The clip pulls out the memories and the cuff links restores them back. Leena revealed that Winchell had an apprentice, Louis Thomson, who is also revealed as Sarah's grandfather and Eric's great-grandfather. After Myka learns that Sarah checked Eric out of the hospital after a "miraculous recovery," she came to the conclusion that Sarah was behind everything. The episode's climax saw Myka confront Sarah at her home, where her entire scheme was revealed. As it turned out, Eric had been in a secret relationship with Amy--not even Geoffrey knew--and when Amy broke it off, he became devastated. Eric took Geoffrey's car and went to confront Amy, which ended with Eric accidentally killing Amy. Geoffrey ended up accused, and when Sarah found out about what her son had done, she sent the clip to Sawyer, knowing what it does and doing so to erase the memories of the witnesses. The villainess also used the clip on her son, but she used the cuff links on Eric to check him out of the hospital and plan their escape. After denying her actions at first, the evil Sarah activated her garbage disposal and held up the cuff links, threatening to destroy them and allow her victims, Pete included, to die. She attempted to bargain with Myka and promise to send the cuff links back to her as soon as she and Eric were far away, only for Myka to reply that Sarah's victims could be dead by that time. At that moment, Eric appeared and heard all of the details of her mother's villainous plan, voicing his regret in going along with the scheme. Sarah stated that she wasn't going to allow her son to be put away, only for Eric to state that he had to pay for what he did. Myka fired shots at the disposal's switch, permanently shutting it off before being given the cuff links by Eric. It can be assumed that Sarah was arrested (off-screen) for her role in covering up her son's actions. Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested